Royal Mess
by Alanna-twins
Summary: Yuujirou/Tohru. Written for a request at smallfandomyaoi's kinkmeme. by Zorba


This was written for a request at smallfandomyaoi's kinkmeme (LJ) and I just couldn't pass this up.  
I HAD to write this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shihoudani-kun, where are the other princesses?"  
"Eh?" Yuujirou turned around and looked at the person who spoke to him. "In their rooms… Why, Arisada-senpai?"  
"Oh, I was just passing by, and noticed that they were not together with you." Arisada said with a smile that said otherwise. "And I remembered something."  
"W-what?" Yuujirou backed away from Arisada with a nervous look upon his face.  
"I want the three of you to come to my office, tomorrow morning. See you then." Arisada turned to leave, while Yuujirou stood there, awestruck.  
"He 'passed by' to say that?" he muttered to himself, heading towards his and Tohru's room.

The next morning, Yuujirou, Tohru and Mikoto found themselves in that damned couch once again, with Arisada sitting in the couch opposite of them, with Koshino, Tadasu and Harue behind him, as loyal as ever.  
"What is it this time?" Tohru asked, impatient to go to class. They were having a test, that he didn't want to be late for.  
"I forgot to tell you that you will have a new… mission… today…" Arisada said. "You are going to a photoshoot for a fashion-magazine."  
"WHAT?! NOOOOO!" Mikoto yelled. "Then other people will see me in a dress!"  
"Calm down, Mikoto." Tohru said boredly. "Why?"  
"Guess!" Arisada said with a happy grin, waving a fan in front of his face.  
"Money." Yuujirou and Tohru said simultaniously, equally bored.  
Arisada laughed low and a bit wickedly.  
The princesses felt shivers down their spines.  
"You can go to the changing room now, Hime-tachi." Arisada shooed. "The magazines photografers will be here soon."  
"…Yes…" Mikoto and Tohru said.  
"Ok." Yuujirou shoved the other two in front of him.

----TimeSkip----  
"I can't believe this!" Tohru complained. "And I wanted to get that test done today."  
Yuujirou looked at Tohru and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to do that so eagerly?"  
"It's not that I want to do it, it's more like I just want to get rid of it, so I won't have to do it later."  
"I see…" Yuujirou turned too look at himself in the mirror. He grimaced. The skirt was pretty short, even for his liking. "Don't you think Natashou-sanpai overdid it this time?"  
"Huh? Oh, yea, kinda." Tohru replied. "Can you help me with this button?"  
"Sure.." Yuujirou turned around and gawked. Oh, Tohru looked hot in that dress.  
"I can't reach that one on the back." Tohru muttered, demonstrating to Yuujirou.  
Yuujirou quietly buttoned the button on Tohru's back and went out of the changing-room.  
"Mikoto, what are you doing?"  
"Eh? Nothing? Could you help me? Megumi wanted to have a picture of me…" Mikoto handed him his phone. Yuujirou took a photo of Mikoto, then handed the phone back to him.  
"Let's get this photo-shoot overwith." He said and stretched his long limbs.

----TimeSkip----  
After the photo-shoot was over, Yuujirou hurried into the changing-room to get out of there as soon as possibe.  
Just as he was about to leave, though, he was stopped by Tohru calling him back.  
"Yuujirou!"  
"Hm?" Yuujirou looked at Tohru over his shoulder. "What is it?"  
"You seem pretty spaced out since this morning. What's the matter?"  
"Nothing." Yuujirou assured the navy-haired teen.  
Tohru didn't seem to believe him. "Whatever it is, I'd like to help."  
Yuujirou did a double-take. "Why're you still in the dress?"  
"…" Tohru blushed. "Actually, I can't open it in the back…"  
"And you want me to help you?" Yuujirou frowned, then paced up to Tohru, trying to ignore the beginning of an arousal. Darn it, was he turned on by Tohru?  
He quickly unbuttoned the back of the dress and let his hands travel over the fair skin of his companion-princess.  
"Yujirou? What are you doing?" Tohru asked, then hissed as Yuujirou buried his teeth in his neck, and the blond pressed tightly against the other male, playing with one of Tohru's nipples. "You said you wanted to help fix the problem…" Yuujirou mumbled.  
"But-Ah! Don't touch there!"  
Yuujirou had wrapped his hand around Tohru's cock and was squeezing it softly. "C'mon… You're alredy all hard…" he purred.  
"But… What about Mikoto?" Tohru panted.  
"I don't care if he sees, actually. It would be fun to see his face."  
"Aaahh…" a moan escaped Tohru's lips when his underwear was pulled down, and he felt Yuujirou's hardened cock against his backside. "Yuu…jirou… You…"  
"Hmmm?" Yuujirou nibbled at Tohru's ear, then let one of his hands squeeze his own erection, while still having Tohru's in his other hand.  
"That… feels good…" Tohru mumbled, then yelped when he felt Yuujirou steer his own erection to Tohrus opening. "You're not going to-?! Ah!!"  
He yelled out when Yuujirou penetrated him with a soft, but still rough motion.  
Yuujirou purred into Tohru's ear while he pounded into him over and over. The blue-haired teenager let out moans of pleasure, which pleased Yuujirou himself to no end.  
He pulled out and spun Tohru around, lifting him up, only to see a very flushed face and drool dripping out of his mouth.  
"Tohru… Wrap your legs around my waist, okey?"  
Tohru nodded and complied without a word.  
After that, Yuujirou once more pounded into him. "Harder!" Tohru shouted at the top of his lungs, and this time, it was Yuujirou who complied.

Suddenly, they heard the dorr being opened, and they both stopped dead in their tracks. Oh, Shit. Yuujirou thought, before they heard Mikoto's voice. "How long time does it take to get changed, you two?! What are you doing?!"  
The door to their changing-room was thrown open, and they heard a yelp, when Mikoto saw the position they were in, and Tohru coming on Yuujirou, while cum leaked out of him.  
"I saw nothing!!" Mikoto shouted and ran away as fast as he could.

Oh, but I did… An eerie laughter was heard in another room in the school. Oh how fun this will be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think my absolute fav-chara in PriPri have to be Arisada. I mean.. his attitude! His attitude, folks! He's just bloody awesome! Such a sadist, and blackmailer!

Oh, btw, this is the request; Yuujirou/Toru in that order. Yuukochan gets hot and bothered by seeing Tohru in a *insert dress here* Bonus point if Mikoto accidentally sees. My soul is yours if made into a Arisada plot/ploy/blackmail

Did you think I did well?


End file.
